An apparatus is described in EP-A-0 433 216 for the distribution of the weft threads from a thread supply device to plurality a of insertion passages of a weaving rotor of a series shed weaving machine which contains a stationary part and a part which rotates with the weaving rotor which have a common parting and sealing face in a rotationally symmetrical surface and via which the transfer of the weft thread takes place. In the stationary part passages are formed in a known arrangement and nozzles are provided for each passage in order to draw off the weft thread from a device which supplies the weft threads and to introduce it into the respective passage. In the part which rotates with the weaving rotor, acceptor passages are formed in a known arrangement and shoot-in tubes are provided in order to shoot the weft threads which are supplied by the nozzles into the weft insertion passages which are formed at the weaving rotor.
The disadvantages of this apparatus are essentially to be seen in that the gap between the stationary part and the part which rotates with the weaving rotor is made very narrow in order to ensure the forwarding of the weft threads to the weaving rotor, in that the nozzle which is associated with each passage must drive the beginning of the weft thread through the passage up to the relay nozzles in the weaving rotor; and in that as a result of the constitution of the yarn, thread parts, e.g. fibrils, can penetrate into the gap between the stationary part and the part which rotates with the weaving rotor. A substantial restriction of the kinds of yarn which can be woven on the weaving machine results from this.